This invention relates to shipping and storage pallets and more particularly to plastic pallets embodying a twin sheet construction.
Whereas twin sheet pallets have in general proven to be superior to the wooden pallets previously in use, the undersurfaces of the pallets tend to be irregular so that movement of the pallets over irregular transfer surfaces and over various transfer devices such as conveyors is difficult and sometimes impossible. Further, the prior art twin sheet pallets fail to make provision to preclude tipping of the pallet off of the forks of a forklift truck in the presence of an unbalanced load on the pallet. Further, the prior art twin sheet pallets have tended to creep or sag after extended periods of use.